In this context, CA 2236499 describes a frost-resistant top layer for roads for the resurfacing of concrete, asphalt, brick, flagstone, tile, and wood, based on polyurethanes. It is also possible here to use dissolved, bitumen-based primers.
JP 02088802 describes a repair mixture for roads, where a polyurethane-based primer is applied to the damaged site and a mixture of mineral aggregates and polyurethane prepolymer at maximum packing density is applied to said primer and the material is cured with steam.
The known processes have disadvantages due to a restricted lifetime caused by inadequate adhesion.